A Peter Pan Story, Layla and Rainee
by Faithjohnson1999
Summary: A story of two teenage girls who escape a life of woe and run away, only to find Neverland. Plus, a romance is brewing between Hook and Rainee.. Read to find out more!
1. The Foster home

Hello readers! I am so glad you are reading this now! I have been writing this for some time now and i hop you enjoy it. I must put a disclaimer here though; Peter Pan and its characters are not mine, and this is like the site says, JUST A FANFICTION. I also wrote another Peter Pan FanFic, and many people are enjoying it, so go read it on my page as well! Hope you enjoy! P.S. its a lot better if you read the dialogue in a British Accent ;)

* * *

Rainee woke up with a start. She clutched a book to her chest. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness that enclosed the room. Sweat beads laced her forehead and the back of her neck. Her long braid fell over her shoulder and strands that fell from it clung to her back, drenched with sweat. Rainee raised herself from her bed with one arm and wiped her face with the other. She rubbed her sweat infested hand on her bed sheet and kicked off the covers. The room must have been 80 degrees.

Rainee took in the darkness around her. To her left were rows of bunk beds, girls filling each one. To her right lay one bunk bed, and her best friend, Layla, lay in the bottom bunk beneath Rainee. Rainee slowly put her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned down toward Layla.

"Hey, its time to go." Rainee whispered to the sleeping girl.

Layla's eyes opened wide. She always had been a pretty girl, but different. Tall and lean, blue eye on her left and brown eye on the right, long beautiful blonde hair, perfect features. She could probably could have been a model, if her parents hadn't gotten rid of her. Rainee was shorter, but fuller in the body, a little more 'womanly'. Rainee's hips were full, her breasts were large, she never fit into any of the foster homes clothes, so she normally made her own, but her face was flawless.

Layla looked up at Rainee. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Rainee said quietly. She jumped down onto Layla's bed and pulled her out. "Grab your things, they're under your bed. We have to go now or we never will."

Layla did as Rainee said and grabbed a small backpack beneath her. "Thanks for packing Rainee." She cooed. Rainee only answered with a finger to her lips and slowly grabbed her sack too. She looked over to her bed, a book floated in the covers.

 _Peter Pan_

The edges were tattered, the pages worn from use. Rainee quickly snatched it up and threw it in the garbage.

"Why'd you do that Rainee"

"It's a fairy tale. It's fake. It's just a book, and it's an old memory. I'm too old for stupid things."

"Dude, we're 16. 16 is not too old for anything. Plus, I love _Peter Pan_. Give it to me.

Rainee looked into the trash at the tattered book from her old life and plucked it out. Then she thrust it at Layla. "Screw it."

"Ready to run?" Layla ventured.

"Hell yeah." Rainee smiled into dark.

"Okay. But make sure you don't wake up any of the other girls or they will tell."

"No shit Sherlock." Layla quietly replied. They headed for the door, but Layla was having trouble with her sack. She tied and untied the sack, then tied it again.

"Dude, youre gonna spill that shit all over!" Rainee hissed as they walked passed all the sleeping girls.

"Shut up _mother_." Layla exhaled.

Rainee scowled. "Don't say that word. Don't call me mother. I've never had one and never will. So _don't fucking say that word_!"

They reached the door and Rainee took the handle. The cool, metallic feel against her warm, sweaty hands made her cringe.

"I'm gonna open it. So you better be ready to sprint past the head mistress' room." Rainee said.

"I'm scared." Layla breathed.

"Me too. " Rainee admitted.

"One, two-" Rainee was cut off mid countdown.

The lights around them flared, blinding the girls for a moment. They whipped their heads around to find a little girl at the opposite end of the room by the light switch.

"Whatcha doin?" The girls' voice echoed down the hall. Layla looked at Rainee. They knew exactly what to do.

"Run!" Rainee screamed.

The two girls bolted form the door waking the other girls. They took off down the long empty hallway. Layla had the advantage. Her long legs carried her swiftly down the hallway. Rainee barely lagged behind, but it worried Layla. Layla scurried down the hallway and around the corner, only to be met by the head mistress.

"Fuck." Layla whispered under her breath.

Rainee came flying around the corner and ran into Layla, not looking where she was going.

"Shit girl, why'd you stop?" She looked up to see a large woman standing in their pathway.

"Where do you two think you're going?" she wheezed. (smoking does _wonders_ for the voice).

Layla looked down, defeated. Rainee looked around to get an idea of escape. Just past the fat woman was a fire alarm. She nudged Layla and discretely gestured toward the thing on the wall. Rainee clenched her teeth and fists and ran past the head mistress, who instantly caught her by the arm. But Layla ran past and wrapped her long fingers around the black handle and pulled.

The alarm blared and lights danced around the hallway. The sprinklers above their heads rained down and doors opened down the hallway. Boy heads popped out from each one of them. They shouted to each other and ran out into the hall, laughing and pushing each other, slipping on the wet floor.

At the time of the alarm the woman loosened her grip on Rainee just enough for her to squirm away. She ran to Layla and they weaved through the whooping boys.


	2. The Forest

Hello readers! Thanks fro continuing the story! If you like it please continue reading and review them! Thank you!

* * *

Layla sped down the dark street. Rainee followed suit but was quickly losing energy. Behind them the foster home glowed with light and distant wails were heard echoing down the streets.

"Where are we going Rainee?" Layla yelled back.

"To the woods!" huffed the girl behind her. Rainee was tired and achy. She wasn't built for running, or anything besides sleeping for that matter. Layla slowed to Rainee's pace.

"Are you kidding me? That's gonna be the first place police look for runaways."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Rainee sneered. "Wait, don't answer that. I did my research. A few miles through the woods is a town with a bus station. We can get a ride."

Layla didn't answer. She just huffed and ran on. After a while of running the two reached the outskirts of the woods. Rainee slumped over and vomited. Layla breathed hard.

"You're disgusting Rainee."

"Sorry, but i'm not built like you are, jackass." She wiped her mouth.

"Shut your pie hole." Layla laughed and helped Rainee up to her feet. "We've gotta go if we want to get to the bus in time for the morning ride."

Rainee wobbled as she walked on. Layla walked behind her to make sure she didn't topple over. The two slowly walked into the woods. The trees blotted out the moon, blackening the rest of the woods.

"I have to pee." Layla said stepping over a fallen tree.

"Really?" Rainee scrunched up her nose. "Okay, pop a squat. But I'm gonna keep walking. You'll catch up soon enough."

"Fine."

Rainee kept walking pushing branches out of the way of her face as she went, muttering to herself all the while.

"Stupid forest," (branch) "stupid bugs" (branch) "stupid Layla! Why'd she have to pee?" She grabbed a big branch and bent it forward hard and let it swing. "LAYLA!" Rainee yelled as she let go.

"FUCK!" Layla yelled right behind Rainee.

Rainee whipped her head around to find Layla writhing on the ground. Rainee stooped low and held Layla down.

"Layla! Calm down!" she paused to get a good look at her friends face. "Holy shit Layla. you look gruesome."

Laylas face was cut open from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her jaw. Blood ran from in between the two flaps of skin.

"What the hell happened?" Rainee asked.

Layla clutched her face and winced at touch. "You fucking let go of the damn branch and it flew into my face." She let out a small cry.

"Oh my God Layla! I'm so sorry! I thought you were further behind than that! I'm so sorry!"

Layla grabbed Rainee's shirt and pulled her closer. "Don't ever fucking do that again."

Rainee swallowed and nodded. Layla pulled her down and they lay on the ground together. Layla's left eye began to swell shut.

"Damn, this hurts. Did you bring a first aid kit?"

Rainee's face tightened. "No, but I probably have something to close that up." she ruffled through her small sack and pulled out two objects. "I have a safety pin and floss."

Layla turned her head and looked at Rainee with her one good eye. "You brough floss? Out of all the dan things you packed YOU BROUGHT FLOSS?! We're in the middle of the woods and you brought FLOSS?!"

Rainee rolled her eyes. "Don't you question my packing! Next time when you pack, you can bring whatever the fuck you want. Okay? Plus, I can use floss to stitch up your bloody face, and I need clean teeth. You never know who you're gonna see."

"A. You don't know anyone out of the foster home. And B. you're in the WOODS!" Layla cried.

Rainee smiled and threaded the floss through the safety pin. "Shut up and let me do this."

"Whatever. Just freaking do it fast, it hurts really bad."

Rainee leaned over and positioned her hand on the side of Layla's face. "Deep breath." Rainee cooed.

Layla shut her eyes and tensed. Rainee aimed the safety pin at the wound and slowly pushed, barely breaking the skin.

"Wait!" Layla yelled and grabbed Rainee's hand. "Look!"

Rainee flipped her head to the sky and stared.

"I don't see anything Layla. Now stop stalling."

"No seriously! Look!" Layla yelled sitting up. She grabbed the needle out of Rainees's hand and chucked it into the forest.

"You are fucking crazy Layla! I could have used that!"

"Oh, calm your tits woman. You can get it later if you need to. Look! They're coming closer."

"Wha-" She didn't say anymore when she saw tiny floating lights coming towards her from the sky.


	3. The Fairies

The lights danced around the girls and enclosed them. Some of them went over to Layla and whirled around her face. Layla tried to swat them away but they persisted.

Rainee was too much in shock to notice what was going on with Layla. Time seemed to slow and everything went in slow motion. Rainee caught one of the lights and cupped her hands, she felt fluttering inside, tickling her palms. Slowly the fluttering came to a stop. Rainee slowly opened her hands and saw peered inside. From inside came a faint, pulsing glow. She opened her hands further. Inside lay a small creature. Rainee squinted her eyes to adjust to the faint light.

"Holy Shit!" Rainee screamed and flung the creature away from her. She turned to Layla who was slowly starting to float into the air. "HOLY SHIT" Rainee screamed. She reached for Layla's hand. Layla turned toward Rainee. Her cut had been healed and her eye was opened.

"Rainee, what's going on?"

Rainee couldn't answer. She just stared at her friend who rose higher into the air.

"What?" Layla asked.

"Holy shit Layla."

"Would you stop saying that? What's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But these things are carrying you.. and you're floating."

"What?! They're creatures?!"

"Yeah, and they look like fairies!"

Layla shot Rainee a look. "Who's crazy now?"

"No, seriously, look!" Rainee replied.

Layla leaned towards a flying spot and squinted. "Holy shit!"

"I told you!" Rainee yelled.

At that moment the fairies lifted Layla higher. Layla screamed and reached for Rainee but she wasn't fast enough. Layla hovered a good three feet above Rainee's head. Rainee looked around frantic. She caught a glimpse of the fairies flying towards her.

"What's gonna happen?" Layla yelled down at Rainee.

"The fuck I know!" Rainee screamed back.

The lights flew closer until they swarmed Rainee. Their lights grew brighter and brighter and their speed picked up, whipping Rainee's hair and caught her breath. Everything went black.


	4. The Fairly New Boy

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

The older boy turned around and half laughed half jumped. He stared at her for a second and she regained her composure. Tootles gawked.

"I told you I was right!" Tootles screeched.

The older boy-Pan- smiled. He walked towards Layla.

"You know me?" he smiled, a sly, mischevious smile.

"Umm.." Layla didn't know what to say. How was she gonna tell him she knew him from a story book? "Sort of. I mean I've heard stuff about you."

"We don't know you." The young boy piped in.

Layla smiled. "Well, I'm Layla. I came here with my friend, Rainee, but I seem to have lost her."

Pan smiled and looked at Tootles.

"Tootles, would you please be a good boy and go run back to the home and grab Layla a shirt please? We an't introduce her to the rest of the Lost Boys looking like _that_ now can we?" He gestured to her bare chest.

Layla blushed and Tootles fled into the trees.

"Shit, sorry." Layla whispered.

"It's fine Layla. It seems you were in quite a rough state. Once Tootles finds you a shirt I will introduce you to the rest of the boys and then we will go look for your friend. How does that sound? Oh, and they will be here any second. Tootles can't keep his mouth shut about a girl on the island."

Layla smiled and Pan looked Layla up and down.

"You have quite the nice body." he awed. Layla blushed. "I-I-I didn;t mean it that way." he gushed. "I'm not trying to be a creep or anything."

Just then the rest of the Lost Boys clan came tumbling through the forest. Tootles lagged behind with the shirt. All the boys stopped to admire the new girl standing in front of them.

Tootles pushed his way past the rest of the boys and held out the shirt. "I tried to run ahead, but they kinda trampled over me. What's a boy supposed to do?"

Layla took the shirt and slipped it over her sports bra. The older boys hooted and hollered as she adjusted the shirt.

"Quit it!" Pan yelled at the boys. The boys sighed and shut their mouths.

Pan turned to Layla. "Ready to go look for your friend?"


	5. The Fine Looking Pirate

Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this! Now Hook comes into play. These are my favorite parts to write. I made Hook a little younger, just to make the story a little less awkward.

 **Rainee's point of view.**

* * *

Rainee woke up suddenly, but she couldn't see anything. She tried to scream but only heard a muffled voice. She tried to move but to no avail.

 _What the fuck?!_ Rainee thought.

She wriggled around and kept trying to scream.

"That is going to do you no good my dear." a male British voice sounded behind her. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. Shivers ran up her spine and she drew in a breath.

"I am going to take off your blindfold now, so don't go and get too antsy. I wish the damned men would have just brought you to me humanely. This is nonsense!" the man cursed as he loosened the knot at the back of her head.

Slowly the cloth was lowered from her face. Light flooded through her pupils. She looked around at the room around her. Wooden walls, bookshelf, a small table littered with books and maps, a sextant lying on the table. This place looked like a study.

"Mmph." she muttered through her mouth guard.

"Oh. Let me get that too." His voice was soft but low. It was actually quite sexy. The man walked around to face Rainee. He looked her in the eyes as he slid the cloth from out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry my dear. These men I work with are monsters. They don't know how to treat a lady."

Rainee coughed as the cloth dropped around her neck, hanging like a large necklace. "What-"

She was stopped mid sentence when the tall man stood up. Her eyes widened. He was quite handsome. He was tall and lean. He was wearing tight black leather looking pants, a long black coat, and a Pirate hat, a lone red feather waving from it. He smiled, a dimple lining his stubbled cheeks and chin. She swallowed and looked at his hand.. Of course, there was a hook.

 _HOOK?! Fucking hook?! I'm captured by fucking James Hook? My lifelong Peter Pan crush? Hook is my keeper?_

"Ah. You noticed the hook. Well its quite a long story but-" Hook began to say but Rainee interrupted.

"A crocodile. Yeah I know." Hook's eyes widened.

"No. But that is what everyone thinks. Cooking accident. What one does for the love of someone."

Rainee stifled a laugh. _Hook lost his hand in a cooking accident. Wow._

"You're not how I imagined." Rainee ventured.

"No one ever is my dear." Hook smiled.

There were the dimples again. She had a sudden urge to rip off his clothes right there and kiss him, tear at his chest, suck on his skin. But of course, she couldn't, she was tied up. She looked down at the roped tethering her down.

"Oh, yes." Hook knelt down and started untying. "Sorry again." He looked up at her.

He was definitely not as fierce as the children's book depicted him.

His hand grazed her leg and a shock ran through her spine. _Whoa._ His hand was soft, yet manly. He got done untying her and she rubbed at the red hashes on her wrists.

"Now, who are you?" Hook asked.


	6. The Fabulous Dress

**Hey everyone! sorry I haven't been writing for a while, you know how life comes up. I've been writing on this story a lot in one of my story journals and just haven't had the time to write it all out. So, I've had requests to write more on Rainee and Hook, not so much about Peter Pan, so if you have any comments, please tell me. It may be a while before I can start putting more out too with finals coming up. Sorry again! Here goes!**

* * *

Hook pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. He leaned forward.

Rainee just stared.

"Now, now. I know you can speak. I heard you screaming some girls name out there. Now that scream can't be coming out from anyone who has a lack in breath."

"My name is Rainee. I was yelling for my friend Layla. We're from London and I dont know how we got here."

Hook smiled and leaned back. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he paused "Smee!"

Rainee jumped as a short bald man with a crisp white beard popped out from behind a corner.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell Cook to start dinner. A really good one. I have a guest you know." Hook winked at the man who grinned back.

"Yes, sir." The man hobbled off.

Hook stood up and lent his hand to Rainee.

"Would you like to get out of this dank area?" He motioned to the enclosed, musty room.

Rainee took his hand, it was firm but soft. He led her out of the room to the top deck and past all the workmen. He led her through a door and down a hallway to a small but well furnished room.

"Here is your room. Sorry it's so untidy on such short notice. I don;t normally have very many lady guests," Hook blushed. "You're dress is on the bed. Dinner is at ^ o'clock sharp in the dining hall down the way."

He smiled and closed the door behind him. Rainee looked at the clock. It was 5:15. She looked around the room, very nice and clean for a ship.

she picked up the dress from off of the bed. _What a gorgeous dress._

The dress was long and red chiffon with a beaded breast and a one shoulder strap, the back arched low which would show off her shoulders and back. She put it on and turned to look in the mirror. It accentuated her curves nicely. She smiled to herself and walked around the room, admiring the beautiful gown. Rainee stopped at a dresser with makeup and jewelry on it. She threw her hair up, grabbed a nice necklace and earrings and sat on her bed. She looked at the clock, 5:56. She had no idea how to get to the dining hall.

She watched the clock hands round twice before she finally got off the bed. As she opened the door Smee walked by.

"Smee?"

Smee turned around and nodded.

"Could you help me to the dining hall?"

Smee chuckled. "Yes'm." He walked to her and held out his arm, which Rainee took with ease. "You're acting mighty graceful for being caught up here." Smee whispered. "A real lady. And you wear it well." He nodded to her dress. "We haven't had company as pretty as you in a while. A scrounger or two, but nothing compared to you."

Rainee smiled and kissed Smee on the cheek. It's like she knew him from somewhere before.

"This place is better than where I came from."

Smee led her to the dining hall door and let her in. She looked around but saw no Hook. She shifted on her feet and wrung her hands. _30 seconds feels like an eternity._

The clock struck six. One...two...three..four...five-

On the sixth chime Hook walked in.


	7. The Fairy Tales

**Finally! A bit of PDA!**

* * *

Hook looked so handsome. Rainee wanted to tear at his clothes again. _No. You can't. Calm down._

He wore a long black jacket with a low cut black shirt. His pants were tight black leather. They looked very modern, but elegant at the same time.

 _Hook can really work it._ Rainee smiled.

His long black hair was pulled into a low sexy ponytail and his stubble made her legs shake beneath her. She let out a low breath.

Hook stood in front of her and looked her up and down.

"Rainee, you're completely and utterly stunning."

"So are you, sir" Rainee blushed.

Hook laughed a low sexy laugh. "Sir? Do I look that old? I musn't be any older than you are. Just call me James from now on, that way I at least don't feel so old. now," he walked to her, wrapped her hand in his and kissed it. "Come, let's eat."

They sat awkwardly for a few moments at opposite ends of the table. Wine was served, and things started to loosen up.

"You really went all out for someone who was tied up not even 2 hours ago." Rainee chuckled.

Hook coughed. "Yes, well, I'm sorry for that again. I just had to make sure you weren't with Pan. A rebel that one is. But, I hope to put that behind us." he held out the wine. "More?"

"Yes, please." Rainee offered her glass. "This food is delicious. Do you have a cook?"

"Well we have Cook. He helps prepare the meals, but I do all the cooking. I can't have someone cooking my meals for me. That would be an utter disgrace to my ship. I'm the best cook in Neverland. I don;t want to be greedy and have my ship eat garbage all the time."

Rainee smiled. "Kudos to the cook."

Hook laughed and took a bite.

"How old are you James Hook?"

"23. I've never aged since. I'm glad for it too. I'm a handsome young devil. I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"Yes, that would be a shame." Rainee laughed.

"How did you say you got here again?"

"Oh, well we were running through the forsest, blinding light, weird floating thingies, and then I ended up here."

Hook rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "The fairies of course. What cheeky little things. they've been bringing girls here ever since Pan let Wendy go. He's such an ass you know. Nothing like what people think, all innocent. Bah. He's really not."

"I've read great things about him."

Hook leaned in toward Rainee. "Books lie, dearie. You can't trust them. Especially fairy tales. Those make it up the worst."

"So you know everyone thinks you- this," she gestured around. "is fake."

Hook poked his arm. "Yes, but I'm real. This," he gestured around. "is real."

Hook stood up and softly held Rainee by the wrist, enough initiative to get her to stand up. He softly grabbed her waist, which made her heart start to race and a soft moan came from her lips. She took a deep breath. His fingers slowly traveled from her waist up her body, caressing her rib cage, fingers sliding up until they stopped at a vein pulsing in her neck. He leaned in and slowly laid a kiss on it. Rainee moaned and tilted her head away from him as he slowly made his way up her neck to her face. She breathed deeply and began to wobble. His hand and hook steadied her waist, but it was not use. She felt faint. She had never had a man touch her before, and it felt nice. She leaned into him.

He stopped kissing her and breathed into her ear. "You're gorgeous." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He looked her deeply in the eyes, leaned in and laid a quick peck on her lips, then proceeded to walk away. Rainee stood shocked. He turned before he could reach the door.

"How was that for real?"


End file.
